


Grump Demon Crashers!: Introduction

by FangFero



Series: Grump Demon Crashers! [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Consensual, Demon!Arin, Demon!Barry, Demon!Danny, Demon!Suzy, F/F, F/M, Incubus/succubus, Kind of choose your own adventure, Lonely Reader, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangFero/pseuds/FangFero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the game Cute Demon Crashers:</p><p>It's Spring break and all your friends are away, having fun with their partners while you're stuck at home all alone with just your romance novels to keep you company. What'll happen when a desire demon is attracted to your presence and brings her friends along to keep you some company?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

     You felt a pleasant shudder through your body as you continued to stroke yourself. Heat building around you and making your skin tingle. Sighing softly, you arched your back a bit more, losing yourself more and more to the pleasure of it when suddenly--

 

_**BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ** _

 

The phone on your nightstand vibrates and ruins the moment. You let out a frustrated groan, but roll over anyway. Using your clean hand, you grab the device and read the messages on the screen.

 

**Kelsey:**

_I'm having an awesome time with my bf >o<b we just arrived in Mexico sooooo romantic!_

 

**Chelsea:**

_OMG jelly. well i'm going 2 a party this wkend and gonna snag myself a hottie <3_

 

**Elsie**

_guess who's celebrating their 2 week anniversary with her GF. This one! /o/_

 

Usually you'd be happy for them, but for some reason, reading the friend chat is depressing. You sigh and lay back on the bed, pushing away the trashy romance novel you read earlier.

It falls over, landing next to a few other books, your phone... and maybe a few forgotten plates and cups.

It's spring break and here you are alone. You don't think you've even been outside since it started.

Your parents are on their yearly honeymoon and all you have are your textbooks and, well, your right hand.  
You close your eyes, no longer in the mood.

"It sure would be nice just to have a little romantic fling..." you murmur quietly, thinking out loud.

"I could help with that!"

"WHAAA!" You shriek and jolt upward, causing the speaker to jump back.

A woman with long dark hair with a blonde streak in it and smokey black eyes stepped back, looking worried and curled in on herself slightly, bringing a hand to her mouth and nervously chewed on her index finger. "I guess that's a no," she asked quietly.

"MORE LIKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE IN MY HOUSE," you shouted, shocked that someone could just sneak into your room without you noticing. "How did you even..."

You turned when you heard shuffling across your carpet and saw three men walking over to stand with the woman in front of you.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" You shrieked. You had so many questions that needed to be answered, but that seemed like the best place to start.

"Huh? What  ** _is_** going on?" asked the man standing closest to the woman. His hair seemed to match hers, except it was much shorter. Only about shoulder length. His horns were different from hers though. While the woman's looked more like curly goat horns, his just slightly curved up and back away from his face.

"Oh no... Suzy, you didn't..." your gaze turned to the man next to him. He had a mop of messy curly hair, and was very tall, but also quite skinny. You'd almost think he wasn't threatening if it weren't for the horns curling from the sides of the mop of hair.

"I-I was going to explain in a bit!" Suzy spoke up again, still trying to control the situation she's caused. "You guys arrived to fast!"

"How could we not when you conjured a portal RIGHT IN THE HALLWAY?" The man with matching hair replied, seeming to match your own panic on a similar level.

Finally the last man spoke up. He had a full beard and short hair. He just looked a lot kinder than the other three. All soft and warmth, even though he dawned a pair of horn of his own, he still looked like cuddler than a fighter.

"Ah, miss, we mean you no harm," the cuddly looking demon offered, speaking softly so as not to spook you further. "There already seems to be a misunderstanding on our part, and I apologize for the confusion. Um..." he takes a step closer and you pull the sheets up to your chest. The bottom is snagged under the mattress, causing it to slip under your fingers, revealing your front.

The demon next to the woman's face lit up and he smiled, pointing at your chest. "Hey, I like your panda shirt!"

You smiled brightly back at him. "Oh thanks, I got it at-" you started to reply before you remembered they were strangers. "HEY, DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT! I'm not lowering my guard!"

"Right," the cuddly demon smiles sheepishly. "I think I would be terrified too, if four strangers suddenly showed up in my house."

You stared at them for a long moment. When they didn't get the hint, you finally shouted at them. "Out!"

"Without even an explanation?" he pouted, while Suzy and her matching friend looked at though they were about to cry. They tall crazy haired demon watched with concern, but kept quiet for now.

"Ugh, fine. Out into the hallway then! Please, at least let me change first." you huffed, and all four of them quickly scurried off out of your bedroom and into the hallway, closing the door behind them.

A shudder ran through your body and you finally stood. What the devil was that, you thought to yourself. They just appeared out of nowhere!

You should have just called the police, but instead you decided to approach the door and hold your ear close to the frame. They're not even trying to lower their voices, making it easy to catch every word they say.

"We completely scared that poor girl, Suzy!"

"Ah, Barry's mad... he's never mad." 

"This is why it's important to plan in advance."

"I know! I just... took action without really thinking. I only wanted to help her. I feel awful now."

"Should we try talking to her once she calms down? We can at least apologize."

It really does sound like there's a misunderstanding going on. Maybe they aren't that bad?

You take a deep breath and sigh. You can't believe you're doing this, but you'll talk to them. Maybe there's a logical explanation behind all this............. yeah right.

 

* * *

 

 

You step out into the hallway after you change and look as the four demons turn to you, each looking sheepish and ashamed.

Suzy took a small step toward you, nervously playing with a dark curl of her hair. "Have you calmed yourself down?" she asked softly.

"As calm as I can be after having four strangers break into my bedroom," you sigh, folding your arms over your chest, and glance away shyly. "... with horns, and very revealing clothes. Are you cosplayers or something?"

"Cosplayers?" Suzy asked, seeming genuinely puzzled by the term for a moment before continuing, a small smile on her lips. "And we won't be strangers anymore if we give you our names!"

"I agree." the teddy bear like man piped up with a smile of his own before introducing himself. "I'm Barry. I apologize for the commotion earlier. My friend here can be a little, uh, impulsive."

"Eh-heh, I guess I did jump in a little too soon. I'm Mortermer, but Suzy is okay too."

The man with matching hair stepped closer to stand by Suzy again. "Arin. Sorry about surprising you earlier. I guess we were all a little surprised."

Last the tallest demon stepped forward, a large bright smile on his face suddenly making him less intimidating. "Hey, I'm Dan. It's nice to meet you. And you are?"

"Y/N  ... and please, tell me why you're here."

"You don't recognize us?" Arin grinned. "We're incubi!"

Suzy elbowed him in the side and cleared her through. "And one succubus."

You blinked wide eyed at them, trying to process this new information. "Incub...? Encubes? Wait, like the sex demons?" You wondered before suddenly you gasped, bringing your hands up to cover your mouth, and the blush starting to creep across your cheeks. "Oh god, my fun times didn't attract you or something, did it?" You glanced away and mumbled, "I'll admit how you got into my house still baffles me though."

You looked up from where your eyes had wandered and see a giant swirling purple vortex hovering in the hallway. Okay, you're convinced. It's a dream.

You trembled. A fearful chill creeping down your spine. "You won't do anything bad to me, will you?"

"Whoa whoa," Arin yelped, waving his hands in defense. "We'd never think of anything like that!"

"You can rest easy," Barry added. "We're here to help you is all."

"Help?" you mumbled, still unsure.

Suzy smiled and giggled quietly. "You were feeling lonely, right? And you were fantasizing about having a fling."

"You were right about calling us 'demons' though." Danny explained, rubbing his arm, seeming a bit self conscious now. "We feed off the sexual pleasure from humans.So it's like a win-win situation! You get to have a good time, and we get nourished."

"B-but I don't even know you!" you squeaked, shoulders tense once more. "I-I can't just accepte and offer like that out of the blue!"

"She does bring up point," Barry mumbled. "Not every human feels comfortable sleeping with a stranger. It needs to be a positive experience for her to obtain this 'win-win situation' as Danny puts it."

"So then, what do we do now?" Arin asked, looking at his friends for ideas, while you quietly watched them, waiting for an answer as well.

Suzy looked away and bit her bottom lip nervously. "Ah, I kind of... conjured the multi-being portal and it took a lot of effort. It has to run its course anyway. It won't vanish until a few days have gone by."

Suddenly she perked up and smiled wide at you. "I know! We can stay here for a little while until you feel comfortable experimenting with any of us."

Barry grinned and nodded, looking back at you with a warm smile. "That sounds like a good idea. If you still don't trust us, we can leave. I promise we won't pressure you to do anything while we're here."

Danny nodded his agreement to the idea. "That sound okay?"

"Um... about as okay as having four sex demons hanging around my house, I guess." you mumbled, looking away from them.

Your mind is all jumbled. If it's a dream, it'll be easier to go along with it, and once you wake up, poof, you'll know this never happened.

"Thank you," Suzy chirped, coming over to take both your hands in hers and giggles. "I promise, you won't regret it!"

"Don't worry, we'll go easy on you since this is your first time with a demon,"Arin chuckled and winked at you.

Suzy rolled her eyes, taking Arin's hand and gently tugging, making him stumble slightly. "If anything, you'll have to go easy on  _him_. He's inexperienced with humans too."

"Wha- Suzy," Arin whined. "Don't just tell people that!"

You couldn't help but giggle as the matching demons argued. They bickered like an old couple, and you found it kind of cute.

When Suzy was finished tugging on Arin's cheek, she sighed softly. "Now that that's settled, I haven't been to the human realm in a while! I think I'll take a walk outside." With that she turned away and headed down the hall toward the backyard.

"Wait," you raised your hand to stop her but she was already gone. You suppose it will be okay though, it's just a dream after all.

Barry raised his hand a little to get your attention. "I hate to be a bother, but can I ask where the kitchen is?"

"Oh, yeah it's that way," you pointed the other way toward the kitchen. Barry smiled and thanked you before heading that way, with Arin following him talking about how he's starving.

"Oh, a cup of tea sounds nice," Danny smiled and went to join the other two in the kitchen.

Arin had stopped halfway to the kitchen when he got distracted. "Hey, I found the video games! Wow, check out this collection!"

"Arin, don't just raid her house!" Barry scolded him.

Danny just laughed. "Just make sure you put everything back where you found it."

You groaned and shook your head, running a hand down your face and turned to head back toward your room. "I'm going back to bed. No more romance novels for a LONG while."


	2. Chapter 2

You awoke the next morning, mind at ease after reassuring yourself that indeed everything that happened yesterday was all some awkward dream. You changed into a comfy outfit and stepped out into the hallway, stretching your arms over your head and yawned, eyes snapping open when you heard a low whirring noise beside you. You look over and see the deep swirling vortex just floating by the wall beside your bedroom door.

"It's still here," you murmured, staring at it unamused with it's presence.

Hesitantly, you pick up a dirty, discarded sock and toss it into the purple portal. It vanishes into the void.

"I must still be tired," you think to yourself and slowly turn away from the portal and start walking away. "I should eat. I hope there's cereal left."

You head into the kitchen and a filling of warm delight quickly melts over you when a pleasant smell wafts your way as you enter. "Something smell good, but why?"

"Good morning,   Y/N  ." Barry chirped, looking up when he heard you enter and coming around the island to greet you. He was smiling warmly at you, and wearing a green "kiss the cook" apron that now covered up his previously bare chest.

"G-good morning," you stutter. Despite seeing the portal outside your room just a moment ago, you still weren't expecting to run into anyone.

You slump down in your usual chair at the table, staring blankly down at the table top while your mind tried to catch up with all the confusion going on in your head. Barry picked up a plate and carried it over, stopping beside you.

"I thought the whole 'demons showing up in your house' thing must have taken a lot out of you, so I made you breakfast!" He places a plate of bacon and sunny-side up eggs arranged into a smiley face in front of you. "Look, it's even happy to see you."

"Uh, thank you, umm..." you trailed off, realizing you had completely forgotten their names already.

Barry just kept smiling, seeming understanding. "Barry," he supplied, before reminding you of the names of the others. "Arin is the kind of chubby one. Suzy is his partner, the girl with the tattoos and dark makeup, and Dan is the tall one with the ripped jeans. I think you'd remember him by his hair alone."

Barry laughs and maneuvers back to the stove, and you slowly pick up your fork to poke at the fried yolk.

"It's... just a dream right," you ask yourself quietly under your breath, bringing up your other hand to pinch your cheek hard, making you wince and whine quietly. 

You scoop some of the egg onto your fork, then give it a cautious sniff before sampling it.

"It's good." Your eyes light up, astonished at how good simple bacon and eggs could actually taste. The texture, the smell, the tinge of salt and pepper, it fills your mouth. You feel the weight as you chew, then swallow it.

There's not way this isn't real.

"So I wasn't dreaming...? I... I........"

Tears splatter onto your plate as you continue eating.

"It's better than cereal," you whimper as you continue to sniffle and eat, tears continuing to stream down your face.

Barry looks over, his shoulders visibly tense up when he sees you crying. "Are you okay," he asks, clearly not sure how to handle your reaction. "I've never made someone cry over my cooking before. Does it taste that bad?"

"No, it's heavenly," you sob. "Thank you for making this for me. I'm just overwhelmed at the moment. It's all real. You're real..." You cut yourself off when you start to wail.

The fork clatters as you bury your head in your hands. For a few minutes you're sobbing uncontrollably before your emotions quiet down into a soft sniffle once more.

"I think I'm good now. Seriously, sex demons..." you slowly lift your head, wiping the tears from your eyes and sigh. "Sex demons who make breakfasts with happy faces. While wearing my dad's apron."

Barry chuckled and came over to pat your shoulder reassuringly. "It's a lot to take in, but I assure you, you're safe with us. It'll only be for two days. Until then, please relax and enjoy yourself." He smiled warmly once again, putting you completely at ease. "However you enjoy yourself is up to you."

"Right," you nod, looking away when a faint blush starts to dust your cheeks.

Danny came into the kitchen afterwards, smiling sweetly when he sees you at the table. "Hey, you feeling any better. Oh, here! I have some tea that'll help calm your nerves," he exclaimed, hopping over to the stove to boil water and prepare a cup for you.

He crosses back over to your table and gently sets a mug down in front of you, and a flowery aroma fills the air. With slightly trembling hands, you take it.

"What kind of tea is it," you ask hesitantly.

"It's similar to your earth passionflower," he explained, smiling sweetly, calm and patient with you. "I promise it's safe for humans; I've been brewing this type for centuries."

You slowly bring it closer to your lips. It smells like a meadow after the rain. You take a small sip, and it tastes even better than it smells.

Danny's smile widens when he sees you enjoy your drink. "I'm glad you like it. I was kinda worried when I heard you crying before. I hope Barry didn't upset you."

Barry gasped, pressing a hand to his chest in mock offense. "I'd never!"

You sighed and set your mug back down, looking up at the two men. "Okay, if this isn't a dream, where are the others?"

"THESE MOTHER FUCKING BLUE SHELL MOTHER FUCKERS!"

You flinched when you heard the angry shouting coming from the living room. Dan doubled over with laughter, wheezing and trying to catch his breath. Barry grinned and rubbed the back of his head when he answered, "Well Arin's in the living room. I think Suzy's out in the garden."

"I'll be heading back to the basement," Danny mentioned, pointing with his thumb toward the hall. "I found a bunch of records down there. So much great music just sitting in boxes, I can't even believe it!"

"Oh, those are my dad's," you explain. "But I don't think he's listened to them in years."

"Oh cool," Dan nodded before a his brow furrowed and he looked at you worriedly. "Would it be rude to continue browsing?"

You smiled and waved your hand. "Nah, it's okay. He hasn't even looked at them in years. I suppose someone may as well enjoy them rather than them just gathering dust. Just put it back when you're finished."

Dan grinned brightly. "Don't worry, I will. Thanks!" He turned and happily headed off to go back downstairs, messy curls bobbing along as he skipped.

Barry turned you back to you. "Sounds like you're much calmer now."

"The tea helped," you admitted. "And... you guys seem nice. I haven't had people dote on me in a long time." You paused, frowning at the mug of tea before you murmured, "Umm... do I still have to... you know...?"

Barry chuckled softly and shook his head. "Only if you're comfortable. We wouldn't pressure you to do something you'd rather not."

"I see," you nodded. "I mean, it's still bizarre that there's mystical beings crashing at my house, but I promise I won't freak out anymore. Or pinch myself again." You looked up at Barry and smiled. "Thanks again for breakfast Barry."

"Anytime." He took the dishes and wandered off to the sink to clean them up. You stand and look around, wondering what to do now.

"Hmm. Who should I spend time with?"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, it's late and I'm tired and I thought this would be funny
> 
> I haven't really written anything since highschool, and there's no beta so I hope this is okay. This was inspired heavily on an Otome game, and it's really cute and I recommend people play it if they like cute safe consensual romance games with adorable demon companions!
> 
> I guess this would count more as crack? I'm just going to brain barf and hope somebody finds it as cute as it seems in my head. I'm going to try and write it so you can pick your own ending of who you want to be with, but this is just the introduction for now while I try to get everything in order.


End file.
